User blog:Purebreaker/Parasoul, The Crown Princess
|alttype = |date = IDK |health = 70 |attack = 80 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 390 (+ 85) |resource = manaless |damage = 51 (+3) |range = 175 |armor = 13 (+2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.5) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+3.2%) |healthregen = 5 (+2.1) |manaregen = |speed = 345 }}Parasoul, The Crown Princess is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes WASSUP ALL! It's me again for no reason, This time it's Parasoul from Skullgirls. Lore Few know the terrors of the Skullgirl as intimately as Parasoul does: seven years ago her own mother became the Skullgirl that nearly destroyed the world. This tragic past has made her fiercely protective of both her country and her family, and these two priorities frequently come into conflict. Parasoul is now the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom and leader of its elite military squad, the Black Egrets. Wielding the living umbrella, Krieg, she fights with grace, poise and cunning to defend her family honor and destroy the Skull Heart so no one can repeat her mother’s terrible mistake. Abilities per second for 3 seconds. Also, any enemies that are burning will take 25% more damage from Parasoul. }} Parasoul shoots a Tear in a line damaging the first enemy unit hit, dealing magic damage. Upon contact with an enemy unit or reaching max range, the Tear will stop at that location. Tears last for 2 minutes and grants vision around it. Only 3 Tears are allowed at once, any more after that will make the initial Tears disappear in their order of being placed. Tears can be triggered by Napalm Pillar, causing them to explode, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy units. Tears will also explode upon expiring. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range 975 }} Parasoul stabs her umbrella into the ground and causes a large eruption around her. Any enemy unit caught in the eruption will be dealt physical damage and will be knocked up for 1 second. Napalm Pillar will detonate all Tears. |leveling= |cooldown= 4 |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 225 }} An officer jumps in front of Parasoul, defending her from a certain number of projectile attacks. Immediately ends if hit by a melee attack (excluding minions). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 1500 }} Quotes Upon Selection "Egrets, get ready!" Movement (TBA) Atacking "This ends. NOW." "Target confirmed." "Egrets, dispatch." "Engarde." "For my kingdom." "After you, Krieg." "You're under arrest. Come peacefully." "Let's test your abilities. " "Touché." Taunt "I've trained the best." "No mercy." Joke "What sort of nightmare is this?" Upon using Napalm Shot "Napalm Shot!" "Cry." "Cry, Krieg." Upon using Napalm Pillar "Krieg, detonate!" Upon using Egret Call "Egret: Look out!" "Egret: Look out, princess!" "Egret: Noooooooooooo!" "Egret: Sir!" (Egret Call end) Upon using Inferno Brigade "Egrets, Assemble!" Upon winning the match "Egrets, stand down." "Good job, men." "Whispering Objective complete." Upon killing an enemy champion "You've fought well." "You've wasted my time." "You pose no threat." "Threat neutralized." Category:Custom champions